Pasrah Camp
by Ilvianna
Summary: "Lusa kalian ada camp. Jangan lupa bawa barang yang telah bapak catatkan," Pak Guru membuat satu kelas senag/ Bad Summary! Chapter 3 Updated
1. Pengumuman Camp

Ilvianna : Jadi... kali ini request pertama nih?

Ilvi : Iya dari Eigasya adekmu Via...

Anna : (sujud syukur) Yay! request pertama!

Eigasya : Kocchi Muite! Miiko

Ilvianna : Oke adekku terayang ini ceritanya

Anna : Warning : TYPO, GEJE, GARING, dan masih banyak kesalahan yang lainnya

Ilvi : don't like? don't read

* * *

Pasrah Camp

**Miiko POV**

"Baiklah anak - anak, lusa kita akan mengadakan camp, jangan lupa bawa barang - barang di daftar yang telah bapak catatkan. Mengerti?" pagi itu Pak Guru memberitau lusa akan diadakan camp. Senangnya!

"Mengerti Pk Guru!" yay! lusa camp! udah ga sabar nih!

"Semuanya, bapak akan membagi kalian kedalam beberapa kelompok. Eguchi, Yamada, Satou, Ogawa, Shimura kelompok pertama. Sisanya kelompok kedua," Pak Guru membuatku sangat senang! aku senang sekali satu kelompok sama... Mari - chan dan Yukko! Tapi kenapa ada Tappei?

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai. Besok libur dan lusa camp. Jangan lupa ya..." yay besok libur, lusa camp pasti seru nih!

"Baik, Pak Guru!''

"Tappei, Kenta, Yukko, Mari - chan, lusa kan kita ada camp, siapa yang jadi ketua dan wakilnya?"

"Bagaimana kalo yang cowok yang jadi?" ahh... Mari - chan kukira kamu akan bilang 'kamu saja Miiko!' ternyata bukan.

"Iya, aku setuju. Tappei, Kenta! kalian suit sekarang. Yang menang jadi ketuanya," saran Yukko membuatku tambah patah hati.

"Gunting, Batu, Kertas!" ucap mereka serempak. Tappei mengeluarkan batu, kenta mengeluarkan... batu.

"Gunting, Batu, Kertas!'' ucap mereka lagi."Sial sama lagi" tambahnya.

**Beberapa 'Gunting, Batu, Kertas' kemudian...**

"Tappei kamu yang jadi ketuanya! Eh sudah sore nih! Berapa lama tadi?" ucapan Kenta membuatku tersadar, kita sudah melakukannya selama 1 jam. Wah aku pasti dimarahi Mamoru! hari ini kan aku ada giliran cuci baju.

"Sudah... 1 jam. Apa?! 1 jam? Mama sama papa pasti khawatir! Aku pulang dulu ya!" Yukko pasti takut dimarahi papa dan mamanya. Dia panik banget.

"Eh... Yukko! aku antar pulang ya!" Kenta perhatian sekali sama Yukko... aku jadi pengen deh! diperhatiin sama Tappei. Eh! mikir apa aku?! aku harus pulang!

* * *

Eigasya : segitu aja ceritanya?

Ilvi : Ya itu dulu. Chapter selanjutnya diusahain banyakan

Ilvianna : Iya kita usahain update minggu depan deh!

Anna : Review please?


	2. Main di taman!

Ilvianna : sorry di chapter sebelumnya pendek banget

Anna : Iya kali ini kita bikinin yang lebih panjang kok!

Ilvi : Iya deh pasti!

Anna : Warning : TYPO, GEJE, GARING dan masih banyak kesalahan yang lainnya

Ilvianna : don't like? don't read

* * *

Pasrah Camp chapter 2

Sebelumnya :

"Tappei kamu yang jadi ketuanya! Eh sudah sore nih! Berapa lama tadi?" ucapan Kenta membuatku tersadar, kita sudah melakukannya selama 1 jam. Wah aku pasti dimarahi Mamoru! hari ini kan aku ada giliran cuci baju.

"Sudah... 1 jam. Apa?! 1 jam? Mama sama papa pasti khawatir! Aku pulang dulu ya!" Yukko pasti takut dimarahi papa dan mamanya. Dia panik banget.

"Eh... Yukko! aku antar pulang ya!" Kenta perhatian sekali sama Yukko... aku jadi pengen deh! diperhatiin sama Tappei. Eh! mikir apa aku?! aku harus pulang!

* * *

**Miiko POV**

**Sesampainya Miiko di rumah...  
**

"Mamoru! aku pulang!" aku mencari Mamoru kemana - mana. Ternyata Mamoru berada dikamar bersama... Yuka - chan, aku ga mau ganggu ah!

Kira - kira alat campingnya disimpan dimana ya? Di kamar mama? di dapur? di lemari? di toilet? di gudang? kayaknya digudang deh... Ke gudang ah!

"Uhuk... uhuk...,"

"Batuk? minum ******* aja!" suara TV membuatku tersingung. Gara - gara debu, di gudang banyak debu sih...

"Uhuk... Ah! kenapa sih di gudang banyak debu?" ahh... aku jadi pusing sendiri.

"Kalo ga ada debu namanya bukan gudang namanya, dasar Miiko!" eh... Mamoru? kok bisa tau aku digudang sih?

"Eh... hehehe... kok kamu bisa tau aku disini?"

"Firasat," enteng banget ngomongnya. "Udah cuci baju belum?" Eh... aku lupa... kalo aku jawab belum... bisa - bisa dimarahi Mamoru. Kalo jawab sudah pasti dicek sama Mamoru.

"Be... belum," aku langsung lari dan mulai cuci baju.

* * *

"Hah... akhirnya selesai... Mamoru aku sudah selesai cuci baju nih! Mamoru?" aku mencari Mamoru. Ternyata Mamoru di kamar dia tidur duluan. Yah... aku ditinggal.

"Mama pulang!" Mama sudah pulang! Aku tanya langsung aja ah!

"Selamat datang! Eh... Momo, halo...," wah Momo lucu banget ya...

"Eh.. neanaeh...," Hahaha omongannya Momo ga jelas ah!

"Ma, lusa aku ada camp. Aku ga ketemu alat - alat campnya," Mama pasti tau alat campnya dimana kan?

" Oh... dilemari. Besok Mama siapkan ya... sekarang Miiko tidur dulu...," yah... ternyata di lemari

"Iya ma...," aku berjalan ke kamar mandi menggosok gigi, mengganti piama, dan mulai berangkat ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

"Selamat pagi... Loh, Mama ga kerja?" tumben jam segini Mama masih dirumah.

"Iya, pekerjaan hari ini sudah mama selesaikan kemarin," pantes mama pulang telat kemarin.

"Ma aku pergi ke taman dulu ya..." main pasti seru nih.

"Eh... ajak Momo juga ya... Momo sudah punya teman baru di taman," Momo sudah punya teman baru? wah! hebat!

"Iya ma... ayo Momo! kita main ke taman!" kira - kira temannya Momo itu siapa ya?

"Leyaya," mungkin maksud Momo iya...

* * *

"Wah... tamannya ramai ya Momo! sekarang Momo mau main apa? Mana teman barumu?"

"Miiko!" Eh.. ada Mari - chan sama Yukko!

"Ada apa? Mari - chan? Yukko?" Loh! Momo kemana?

"Itu loh soal campnya, eh! tapi kita tunggu Kenta sama Tap- Miiko! Miiko!" Oh... ternyata sudah sama teman barunya ya... imut banget!

"Miiko! Miiko! Miiko! ah! aku benci sama Miiko! Miiko jahat! aku dikacangin!" eh.. kok Mari - chan tiba - tba marah? Apa salahku?

"Eh... maaf Mari - chan, tapi kacang itu apa ya?" duh! gimana nih? Mari - chan kok marah sama aku Apa salahku?

"Kacang itu makanan Miiko" kalo kacang makanan aku juga tau Yukko!

"Itu kan makanan. Kalo dikacangin atau ngacangin itu apa ya?" Mari - chan, kenapa aku yang salah?

"Oh... artinya dikacangin itu... nyuekin, Miiko," ohh.. gitu ya..

"Cang, Kacang, Kacang, Kacaang! Dek! mau kacang ya? tadi adek yang manggil kacang kan?" ah... ampun pak! bukan saya suer deh!

"Eh... ah... em... eh... Mari - chan kamu kan yang ngomong kacang pertama, jadi kamu yang beli ya... daah! Ayo Yukko!" kabur duluan ah!

* * *

"Hah... hah... hah.. capek ya Yukko," akhiranya aku sama Yukko berhenti lari selama 15 menit kita berlari.

"Iya.. tapi Mari - chan kan kasihan, Miiko," ya... mau bagaimana lagi?

"Eh... Yukko! Yamada!" eh... ada Kenta... sama Tappei juga.

"Shimura mana? katanya ditaman kan?" eh... waduh!

"Miiko! Yukko! jahatnya kalian meninggalkanku yang sendirian tak berdaya ini!" Hyii...

**Beberapa omelan dan pukulan Mari - chan ke Miiko dan Yukko(yang dilindungi Kenta) kemudian...**

"Maaf Mari - chan! aku benar - benar minta maaf!" ini semua salahku.

"Shimura, jangan sakiti Yukko! sakiti aku saja! Yukko pergilah... aku tak mau kau terkena pukulan Shimura," duhh... operanya barusan mulai tapi Kenta baik banget ya...

"Kenta... aku tak mau meninggalkanmu..." ahh... sungguh dramatis ya...

"Yukko..." wah...

"Kenta..." uh...

**Beberapa 'Yukko' dan 'Kenta' kemudian...**

" CUKUPPP... KAPAN MAU RAPATNYA KALO 'YUKKO' ' KENTA' TERUS HAH?!" hmm... teriakan Tappei keras banget, rupanya dia sudah mulai marah.

"Iya - iya ayo mulai!" akhirnya mulai juga...

* * *

Ilvianna : maaf... cuma bisa segini dulu...

Ilvi : iya... maaf

Anna : Huh... ga papa lah segitu kan sudah banyakan dari pada yang pertama kan...

Ilvianna : Iya... Review please!


	3. Let's Go! Camp!

Ilvi : aduh... maaf ya... lama banget updatenya...

Anna : biasa kalo Ilvi yang buat kan lebih dari lama...

Ilvianna : Eh... pokoknya kalian jangan berantem dulu! Ini ceritanya, Anna baca warning nya

Anna : Oke! Warning : Geje, Garing, Typo dan pasti masih banyak kesalahan yang lainnya

Ilvi : dont't like? don't read

Ilvianna : untung mereka ga jadi berantem

Ilvi : Anna!

Ilvianna : Ternyata tetep berantem *sweatdropped*

* * *

**Pasrah Camp**

**Miiko POV**

"Aku pulang! Mamoooruu! eh... ga ada di rumah... ya..." kata Miiko dan menjawabnya sendiri.

"Mamoru pergi sama Yuka-chan, Miiko" kata mama eh mama sudah pulang?!

"Mama sudah pulang?! Belom mama mau ambil barang yang ketinggalan, sudah ya... mama mau pergi lagi, daah..." apaaaa?!

"Iya..." aku pergi menaruh Momo yang sudah tidur di keranjangnya.

" Besok ya... campnya... jam 15.00, sekarang ngapain ya?"

"Lho kok sudah jam 8!?" ada aa ini!?

"Kamu ketiduran Miiko... Dasarr..." Ohhh... Eh... Mamoru sudah pulang...

"Bagaimana kencannya?" Blush... Mamoru blushing, woww... woww...

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Eh...Mamoru kesedak air dan aku kena muncratannya...

"Mamoru... kan jadi basah..." aku sebel!

"Maaf, maaf Miiko sih nanya gitu, eh ngomong-ngiming gimana Miiko sama Tap..." Sebelum Mamoru nyelesaian perkataannya aku muncratin air pitih yang kuminum, kesempatan!

"Miiko! kamu balas endam ya?!" Ah... Aku takutt! Mamoru kesetanan!

**Besoknya..**

"Miiko mana sih?" Semua aggota Timnya Miiko sdah berkumpul dlapangan.

"Aku disini..." Miiko pun datang dengan wajah pucat bermata panda.

"Miiko kamu ngapain aja?! lama bingitzzz! Udah taruh bara... Miiko kamu bwa aa aja sih!? Kita itu mau camp! bukan pindah rumah! Ini CAMP! C - A - M - P!" Kata Tappei yang langsung marah saat lihat Miiko bawa brang segunung Fuji.

"Aku ga tau barang yang harus dibawa, jadi aku bawa semua barang ini... hehe" jawab Miiko dengan wajah Innocentnya.

"Tapi ga segunung juga kalee!" Jawab Tappei dengan emosi jiwanya.

"Eh... sudah jangan berantem!" Jawab Mari - chan, Yukko, dan Kenta bersama.

"Sekarang, barang ini harus digimanain?"

"Bawa pulang lagi dong!" perintah Tappei.

"Enak saja! aku sudah cape-cape bawa semua barang ini! masa dibawa pulang lagi?!"

"Tappei, kalo Yamada pulang sekarang kita bakal ketinggalan bis, bisnya aja sudah mau berangkat..." kata Kenta yang tidak peduli akan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kenta perhatikan ucapanmu! bisnya sudah mau berangkat tapi kok tenang - tenang aja?" jawab Tappei.

"Eh... cukup bisnya udah mulai jalan!" kata Yukko mulai panik.

"Udah! sekarang kita kejar bisnya!" Mari - chan juga mulai panik

"Tunggu! tunggu! tunggu!" ucap Miiko dkk.

**Bis pun berhenti, dan mereka segera naik...**

"Anak - anak, apa ada yang masih ketinggalan?" tanya Pak Guru.

"Miho, pak!" jawab Yosihiki.

"Maaf, tadi aku menunggu Tappei pak!" jawab Miho yang baru sampai di bis.

"Buat apa kau menungguku?!" jawab Tappeim dalam hati.

"Cieeeeeee..." jawab semua orang di bis dengan sersmpak.

* * *

Ilvianna : Yahh... buat chapter 3 bersambung disini

Ilvi : Kita usahain updatenya cepet

Anna : Kayaknya itu masih MUNGKIN

Ilvianna : Udah ya jangan berantem

Ilvi : Last Words

Anna : Review?


	4. Asiknya membuat tenda!

Anna : Yup kita sudah update lagi!

Ilvi : Iya bikinnya agak ngebut

Anna : Yang penting selesai

Ilvi : Ya bikinnya ngebut sih

Anna : Bisa ga? kamu ga ngomong 'ya bikinnhya ngebut' ga ada jawaban lain apa?!

Ilvianna : Apa sih?! ribut... aja aku kan cape begadang semalem

Ilvi : Emang kenapa begadang

Anna : Udah bahasnya nanti aja yang penting War...

Ilvi : Warning : Geje, Garing, Typo dan bla... bla... bla...

Anna : Eh... kamu udah hafal warningnya?! hebat Ilvi! *tepuktangan

Ilvianna : Yah segala sesuatu mungkin saja berubah

Anna : Don't like don't read! *?

* * *

**Bis pun mulai berjalan... 5 jam kemudian mereka sampai di bukit...**

"Anak-anak... buat tenda untuk kelompok kalian, setiap kelompok 2 tenda, lalu buatlah bendera dan nama kelompok kalian dan tandai wilayah kalian dengan benderanya!" perintah pak guru saat semua murid keluar dari bis,

"Baik pak!"

"Tappei, kau kan ketuanya, kita buat tenda dimana?" tanya Miiko.

"Disini aja..." jawab Tappei setelah mengambil 2 tenda dari pak guru.

"Baiklah! Aku sama Yukko buat tenda yang ini, kalian buat lang lain ya..." Kata Kenta yang langsung mengajak Yukko membuat tenda.

"Hei! Kenta! jangan seenaknya mengatur dong kan aku ketuanya!"

"Kau telat Tappei"

* * *

"Duh tinggi banget sih tendanya!"Kata Miiko dengan kesal.

"Mangkanya cepetan tinggi pendek!"ejek Tappei.

"Hei! aku sudah berusaha tauk!"

"Sudah cukup tengkarnya?" kata Mari - chan marah.

"Tappei sih! ngejek terus! Sakitnya tuh disini!"

"Hei kalian kalo tengkar terus ga selesai - selesai, aku sama Yukko sudah selesai, masa kalian belon?!" Kenta dan Yukko datang membantu mereka agar cepat selesai.

"Iya ini cuma kurang bagian atasnya, tapi aku, Miiko, dan Tappei ga sapai. Ginama saih cara kalian?" tanya Mari - chan sebal.

"Tadi Kenta gendong aku biar sampe..." jawab Yukko.

"Sudah ayo mulai lagi!"ajak Tappei.

**Mereka berlima mulai melanjutkan membuat tenda, Miiko digendong Tappei, Yukko digendong Kenta, dan Mari - chan naik kursi. Tiba - tiba ada katak yang naik ke atas tenda dan membuat Miiko, Mari - chan, dan Yukko kaget sampai terjauh. Tapi Miiko ditahan oleh Tappei, dan Yukko ditahan Kenta, tapi Mari - chan terjatuh dan tidak ada yang menolong**

"Aduh! Tolong... Lontong... (eh salah...)" kata Mari - chan kesakitan tertimpa kursi. Miiko, Tappei, Yukko, dan Kenta segera membantu Mri - chan.

"Duuh... sakit! kalian ngacangin aku ya... mentang - mentang lagi asik tatap - tatapan!" seketika, tukang kacang yang sama saat ditaman datang.

"Dek! mau beli kacang lagi?" tanya penjual kacang itu.

"Maaf pak, ini kan ditengah hutan, kenapa bapak kesini? ini kan bukan taman..." tanya Yukko baik - baik.

"Adek - adek ini tidak tahu ya?"

" Kita bukan tahu pak!" jawab Miiko dkk serempak.

"Bukan masalah tahu! Tapi Hutan ini kan dibelakang taman... gimana sih dek!" jawab sang penjual kacang.

"Sudahlah dek, kalo tidak mau beli kacang saya pergi saja" tambah penjual kacang.

Mereka pun kembali membuat tenda hingga selesai.

"Anak - anak, pilih 2 anggota kelompok kalian untuk pergi membeli bahan masak!" kata pak gurung yang langsung diiyakan oleh semua murid.

"Eh Yukko sama Miiko yang berangkat ya... da..." kata Tappei dan tanpa banyak omong Miiko dan Yukko langsung pergi bersama yang lain membeli bahan masakan yang sudah ditentukan harganya.

"Anak - anak diskusian nama kelompok kalian sekarang! lalu jelajahi alam ini dan gambar petanya yaktu kalian samapi waktu lomba memasak, mulai dari sekarang!" Pak guru memberitau semua murid dan semua langsung mengerjakannya.

"Kita jelajah alam dulu aja ya..." ajak Tappei.

"Iya, soal nama nanti kan gampang carinya..." tambah Kenta.

"Ya udah ayo! aku yang gambar ya..." Mari - chan pun setuju.

**Dilain tempat Miiko dan Yukko sedang mencari bahan masakan mereka berencana membuat sushi dan kari untuk lomba memasak yang hasilnya akan dijadikan makan malam**

"Maaf Yukko,aku sama sekali tidak tau bahannya hehehe..." kata Miiko.

"Iya ga papa kok... nah ini semua sudah cukup, tapi masih ada sisa uang, enaknya buat apa ya.." kata Yukko.

"Ah! Yukko kita sudah beli korek api belum? kita masak pake apa?" kta Miiko.

"Duhh.. hapir lupa, makasih Miiko!"

"Ya dong aku kan selalu inget"

* * *

Ilvi : Yah inilah chapter 4

Ilvianna : Review pleasee

Anna : *mendengkur

Ilvi : Vianna harusnya kamu kan yang tidur

Ilvianna : Oh iya!


End file.
